What Happens Next?
by csinycastle85
Summary: My take on how their exit from LO:CI might be.


Title: What Happens Next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

A/N: Less of a post episode story and more of a fluff/feel good story. My take on how lives are after MCS.

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

Spoilers/References: The Pilgrim (Season 2 Episode 8) and Blind Spot (Season 6 Episode 1)

* * *

After working together for nine years their partnership was coming to an end.

While Bobby and Alex were at their party thrown in their honor and in remembrance of their late captain, Danny Ross Bobby was distracted and had other things going on his brain.

He was reflecting on everything that happened so quickly. He was also thinking about the surprise he had planned for Alex when they got home; he was about to propose to the woman of his dreams. Yes shortly after Alex had been rescued following her abduction by Jo Gage the two gave into the feelings they had for each other but kept secret from each other.

It all started with a major argument with Moran that culminated into the final draw for Ross, Alex and Bobby. Bobby decided it was time to work elsewhere and accepted a position at the FBI Field Office in New York. Alex on the other hand had been promoted to become the Captain at her old stomping grounds, Vice. As for Ross, he was working on plans to go into the Private Investigator sector so he would be able to work when needed and spend time with his two boys and his girlfriend, ME Liz Rodgers.

However, tragedy suddenly struck.

While tying up loose ends, they were requested on a case and Ross tagged along. When they had arrived at the scene everything was fine one minute and not fine the next as shots were fired. Alex and Bobby managed to and run for cover. After the commotion calmed they crawled towards each other just to make sure the neither was the one shot at. It was after the dust had completely settled when they saw that Ross was fatally shot and bleeding heavily. After getting to their captain and Bobby had beginning to apply pressure to the bullet wound, Alex shouted into her radio "Officer down! Send a bus!"

It wasn't long before they had gone in the ambulance with Ross while being checked out by the EMTs. However, when they reached Lennox Hill Ross was announced DOA, giving his two best detectives the task to tell his ex-wife, Christine, their two teen sons, Greg and Jonathan as well as Liz who had was at the hospital at that time helping out as a temporary. All four were completely grief stricken the moment they heard the news. Alex consoled Christine and Liz while Bobby comforted Greg and Jonathan.

It was then that Bobby realized just how precious life was.

On their final day at 1PP, the squad threw them a farewell/good luck party. Before the party ended he managed to get away from the crowd into one of the interrogation rooms one last time and check the ring he had been carrying with him. It was Frances' engagement ring and he was about to offer to his beloved Alex in asking for her hand in marriage.

Directly at the end of the party they had left 1PP, hand in hand. As they walked and reached her car Bobby unexpectedly enveloped Alex in strong hug which made Alex smile. They stood there silently as he was running his fingers through her soft hair. They had been doing this often enough that Alex knew it was his unique way of saying 'I love you'. When they came apart she gazed into her beau's eyes as a way of returning the gesture.

After an hour and a half in traffic they arrived at her house; they decided to move in let the lease on his apartment expire.

Right as they left the driveway and Bobby let Alex walk ahead of him. Right when they were on the porch steps, Alex knew something was different. After they entered the house, and Bobby had turned on the lights, Alex let out a gasp. The living room had been decorated to give off a romantic aura.

When Alex turned around she looked at Bobby inquisitively and asked, "Bobby how did you manage to get all this decorated while we were at work?"

Bobby replied, "Well Alex baby this is all for you and I had some help getting this place prepared. Are you ready for an unforgettable night?"

Alex opened to speak but no words came out but managed a nod; she was amazed beyond belief.

Right then Bobby led Alex to the dining table where Alex could smell the delicious food that was left for them.

After they had finished their dinner, Bobby led Alex to the couch and sat down. As Bobby held Alex's silky smooth hands in his calloused hands and began the speech he had been practicing.

"Alex my darling I have loved you from the first day we met. Somehow I have managed hide my feelings all these years despite the circulating gossip concerning us. I was the happiest guy alive when you admitted your feelings for me after I had finally admitted to you my feelings for you."

Then he slid off the couch and on to one knee causing Alex to let you an audible gasp, he pulled out the ring box, opened it and asked, "Ms. Alexandra Lily Eames will do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

With mists forming in her eyes and smile appearing on her face she gave her answer.

"Yes Robert Oliver Goren, I will marry you!"

After that he got the ring out of the box, slid it on to Alex's finger, got up, and positioned his hands on the back of her head placed a gentle kiss on her lips which Alex deepened and they made out like there was no tomorrow.

When lack of air became a problem they parted lips. As they leaned forehead to forehead Bobby asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Well I was thinking back to the time we were investing the Leslie Dorman/Ali Al-Javad case and how you were reading the English translation of the Song of Songs. Looking back I now know that you are the one I am looking for. I mean Joe will always have a special place in my heart. I guess Joe's spirit helped lead me to you."

The special grin that Bobby reserved only for Alex appeared on his face as she finished talking and he led her to the bedroom for a night of sensual passion.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Life After Major Case"! I know it has been said already but it is really going to be a bummer not going to be able to watch KE and VDO playing their respective characters!

A/N 3: As always your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
